


MakoRin Prompts

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of MakoRin prompts I have filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beware of Cat

He walked in on them watching a movie together, Makoto blissfully stroking the dark hair sprawled across his lap.  Neither of them cared if Rin saw.  He stomped into the kitchen and gulped down a glass of water.  He hated this.  He was losing his boyfriend.  After everything they had been through he was losing him.  To a fucking cat.  

 

A damn kitten that  _he_  had rescued.  He was the one who had brought it in from the storm that afternoon.  He was the one who dried it off and found it some food.  He was the one who sat with it as it mewled like it was dying until it finally fell asleep that night.  But now?  Now it was enamored with his boyfriend and it seemed like there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.  Makoto and the cat, they hadn’t named it yet since it had only been a couple weeks and they weren’t sure they could keep it, were nearly inseparable.  When they ate the cat was either curled in Makoto’s lap or across his feet.  When he did chores the cat hurried after him, winding around his legs when he stood still.  Watching tv or movies?  The cat was in his lap or draped across his shoulders.  Sleeping?  The cat curled up on his chest or right next to his face.  Hell last night Rin had tripped over the cat napping outside the bathroom door while Makoto was in the bath.

When Rin mentioned to Makoto that the cat seemed to like him a lot he just laughed and said that cats had always liked him for some reason.  Makoto had the good grace not to respond when Rin muttered as he turned back to the dishes, “Yeah well I like you too ya know.”  That was four days ago.  Makoto tipped his head back on the couch and smiled as Rin came out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home.  How was it today?"  Rin stared at the ball of fluff in Makoto’s lap, eyes narrowing as Makoto gently stroked the kitten’s head, and let out an irritated sigh.

"Today sucked.  Like yesterday and last week."  He tossed his jacket onto the back of the couch and stalked out of the room.  "Fuck it I’m going to bed."  Makoto’s quiet chuckle never reached Rin as the latter boy shut the bedroom door.  He didn’t quite slam it but it was close.   _He’s so cute when he gets jealous._   Makoto thought as he leaned his head against Rin’s jacket, breathing in his scent.  Before long Makoto headed to bed himself leaving the door cracked like he always did, an old habit from living with his younger siblings.  When he woke up the next morning instead of the cat curled up on his chest Rin was draped across it, one arm tucked in between them and the other thrown across his chest, hand resting just above his heart.  Even in his sleep Rin was possessive of Makoto.

That night had marked a change in behavior.  An upset of sorts between the dominance of the cat and Rin.  When Makoto tried to watch a movie or tv show Rin made a point to lay on the couch, head in Makoto’s lap, and watch it with him.  Even if it was some sappy romantic comedy that he normally wouldn’t be caught dead watching.  The cat usually curled up in the space in front of Rin or stretched itself along the back of the couch.  When Makoto slipped into bed Rin was often already there or a few minutes behind instead of staying up until the early morning hours.  Rin started making a point to shut the bedroom door once they were both in there as well stating “I’m not gonna wake up being suffocated by that fur ball sleeping on my face” when Makoto raised his brows in question.

Now, two months later, they still hadn’t named the cat and Makoto had to bite his lip to stifle his laughter when he stepped out of the bathroom.  Rin was sitting on the floor across from the door, head leaning against the wall, sleeping with the cat curled in his lap.  He sat down next to the other boy and gently positioned Rin so his head was resting on his lap.  The cat mewled sleepily at the interruption and curled up on Rin’s chest.  Rin’s eyes blinked open and focused briefly on the cat before drifting close again.

"Damn cat.  Try and steal my boyfriend away."  Rin muttered as Makoto ran his hand through the reddish hair.  "I loved him first."  A blush covered Makoto’s face and his hand froze as he processed Rin’s words.  He knew Rin loved him but had almost never heard the other say it.  "I love the stupid look on his red face, too."  Makoto’s eyes met Rin’s.

"I love that my boyfriend got jealous of a cat."

"Damn demon cat."  Rin yelped when the kitten kneaded his chest, lightly scratching him.  He frowned when Makoto chuckled at him.  "I hate this cat."

"He loves you too."  Rin rubbed the kitten’s chin and let out a tiny smile when it started purring.  "And so do I."  Makoto had the good grace not to comment on the blush that spread across Rin’s cheeks.


	2. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Makoto kissing Rin for the first time, and Rin gets so embarrassed that when he turns to leave he stumbles and twists his ankle

"I am so, so sorry, Rin.  I didn’t mean for you to.  I didn’t think that."  Makoto dropped his head.  "I’m sorry."  He whispered.  Rin was pretty sure his face couldn’t turn any redder as Makoto helped him to his feet.

"Stop apologizing.  I’m the one who tripped."

"Yeah but it was because I kissed you.  I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have.  It won’t happen again.  I am so sorry."  Rin grimaced as he tested his weight on his ankle.  Makoto’s eyes widened and he reached out to Rin.  "Don’t do that!  What if it’s broken?"  Rin sighed as Makoto stopped just before touching him.

"Makoto."  The taller boys shoulders were slumped, his head bowed, and for all the world Rin couldn’t help but imagine he saw a pair of dog ears and a tail drooping.  Green eyes peeked up through a curtain of olive greenish hair.  When he didn’t answer Rin said his name again.

"Yeah, Rin?"  He asked, almost shyly, keeping his distance.

"I’m sure I’ll be fine if I just sit inside for a few minutes.  You know, put my foot up somewhere out of the sun and all that."  He took a cautious step towards the door and grabbed onto Makoto’s shoulder.  "But you might have to help me there."  Makoto’s cheeks flushed and he nervously put his arm around Rin’s waist, letting him put as much weight on him as he needed. "Does it look really swollen or anything?"  Rin asked as he settled on the couch.  Honestly it just felt like he stepped wrong and it would be fine in an hour.  He smiled as Makoto tenderly took his ankle in his hands and gently turned it back and forth.  For someone so large Makoto was so quiet and gentle.  Which is part of the reason the kiss had flustered Rin so much.  He had been expecting a kiss sooner or later, they were getting closer and closer, and he knew it was a matter of time before one of them decided to do it.  What he didn’t expect was that their first kiss would send sparks running down his spine and that he and Makoto would have to hold each other up when their lips parted.  He didn’t expect to see that light in Makoto’s eyes that hinted at the passion and intensity that he kept bottled up.  He certainly didn’t expect to feel so aware of that light and the way it washed over him and made him want to throw his doubts aside and -

"Rin?  Are you okay?  You look flushed."  Makoto had put his foot back down on the couch, raised on a couple pillows, and sat on the floor next to Rin.  He was leaning forward, growing concerned when Rin had started staring off into space.  Rin’s eyes came back to focus on Makoto’s and Makoto blushed at the stare.  When he started to pull away Rin hooked his arm around Makoto’s neck and tugged him forward for another kiss.  This one softer than the first, but filled with promises of so much more.

"I’m fine."  He said when he let go.  "Especially with you here to take care of my ankle."  Makoto slumped against the couch, head resting against Rin’s side, and murmured unhappily.

"I’m sorry."  Rin laughed and scolded him gently.

"Stop saying that.  It was my fault for tripping over my own feet."  Makoto shook his head and Rin sighed at him.  He could be so stubborn sometimes.  Might as well just tell him the whole thing.  "It’s just that you can be really intense sometimes.  And that’s intimidating.  But it’s also amazing and makes me want to get swept up your passion and intensity and I just,"  he paused when Makoto blinked up at him, a look of hope on his face, "well I just stop thinking straight."  Makoto’s eyes lit up and he gave Rin a huge hug, resting his head on the other boy’s chest.

"Thank you."

"So don’t say that it’s your fault or that you won’t kiss me again or anything dumb like that.  Got it?"  Makoto chuckled as Rin blushed at his own words.

"Got it."


	3. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP running up behind Person B of your OTP, picking them up and swinging them around, before setting them back down with their head against Person A’s chest. Before Person B can ask the meaning of this, Person A whispers in their ear,
> 
> "I’ve just realized I’m in love with you, and it feels fantastic."

There were no angels singing or sunlight shining down on them.  In fact it looked like it might rain before too long.  But nevertheless when he spotted Rin through the window at the front of the store he stopped, nearly causing a collision with the person walking down the sidewalk behind him.  Rin was standing near the back of the store, ball cap pulled down over his almost too long hair, studying the wall of drinks.  It could have been anyone standing there but in that second it hit him.  He held the door open for a couple kids coming out and then slipped inside.  Makoto snuck up behind Rin and slipped his arms around the other boy’s waist, picking him up and spinning him in a couple quick circles before letting go.  When Rin spun around to face him, angry at Makoto for surprising him like that, in the convenience store of all places, Makoto pulled him into a hug, knocking his cap off his head.  Rin could feel Makoto’s heart beating faster than usual as he hesitantly returned the embrace.  He felt Makoto’s breath tickle his ear just moments before his heart stopped.

"I just realized that I’m in love with you."  Rin’s stomach dropped somewhere near his toes and if Makoto hadn’t been holding him he would have hit his knees. "And it feels fantastic."  He blinked up at Makoto, unsure of what to say.  They had been hanging out a lot lately, you could almost call it dating he supposed.  Then there was that kiss not long ago that had led to him twisting his ankle.  But what the hell?  He opened his mouth but in his shock nothing, not even a smart ass remark, came out.  Taking advantage of Rin’s speechless state Makoto leaned down and kissed him.  Rin felt the blush fly into his cheeks as he heard someone behind him giggle and he pulled away from Makoto and rushed out of the store.  He was waiting under the trees across the street when Makoto hurried out after him, carrying his hat.

"Why the hell would you decide telling me that for the first time in the middle of a damn convenience store was a good idea?"  Rin snapped at him, snatching his hat away.

"I saw you and I just had to tell you.  I’m not sorry."

"In the middle of the convenience store?"

"So now that we’re not in the convenience store I can tell you I love you?  Because I’m in love with you, Rin."  He leaned forward with that glint in his eyes and pressed his lips to Rin’s, murmuring.  "So very, very much in love with you.  And it’s amazing."


	4. I Love You (version 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I read the prompt first and almost fell over laughing imagining person A is Rin > __ >

If anyone had told Rin that he would be the first to admit to being in love he would have scoffed at them, and probably would have told them to never come within a hundred feet of him again.  But he was in love with Makoto and, well, that made the situation special.  When he was out for a run that afternoon and saw Makoto at the park, presumably with his siblings, the realization hit him.   He didn’t want to be too forward in case he was misreading everything.  But if he was too aloof about it Makoto might not take him seriously.  But the moment just felt right so he went for it.  He ran up behind Makoto and slipped his arms around his waist, using his momentum to lift Makoto up a bit and spin him around.  Makoto laughed as they lost their balance and landed on the bench he had just been getting up from.  Rin pulled him into an awkward hug, letting Makoto hear how hard his heart was beating.  Hoping he was getting this right.

"I just realized that I’m in love with you."  Makoto shot up and looked at Rin, eyes wide, and Rin stared back at him.  "And you know, it feels pretty damn good."  He grinned and gave Makoto a quick kiss on his forehead before jogging off, waving at the twins as they ran past him to their brother.

"I think I just had my heart stolen."  Makoto mumbled as Rin’s figure disappeared around the corner.

"A thief?"  Ren yells when he hears Makoto’s words.  His sister’s face lights up as she yells in return.

"After him!"  Giggling they pull Makoto up from the bench and run off in the direction Rin had gone, dragging their bewildered brother behind them.


	5. Things I Never Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://makorin.tk/post/60004485712/makorin-prompt-of-the-week)

**_I miss the things I never had_ **

 

He saw a flash of red bouncing through the playground and a strange pain shot through his heart.  The kids kept laughing and playing, tossing the ball back and forth enjoying the warm sunny afternoon.  School was out and after school activities hadn’t begun yet.  He smiled as three of his students ran past and waved at him.  With weather like this there was a good chance more than a few of his swimming club members would be late today.  He looked up at the sky and felt his smile waver.  Was someone looking up at this same sky somewhere wondering how he was?  His friends had left town after graduation.  They all came back for visits now and then and talked about maybe coming back and settling down in their hometown.  Well, almost all of his friends came back.  When he had moved out of the house and into his own place the twins had given him a set of drinking glasses.  One for him and each of his friends with their names and an animal on it.  There was still one glass that had never been used.  It sat on the shelf over his tv with the others.  He made sure to dust it and wash it and keep it just as clean as the ones that got used.  No one but him knew for sure that it might as well be filled with holes for all the use it ever got.  Or would ever get.

He sighed and headed inside to change.  Even if his students wouldn’t be there on time as the coach it was his duty to be there.  Even if all his friends never came back to their hometown, he would stay here and wait for them.  Keeping a place in his home and his heart open for them to fill.

**_I miss the things I never knew_ **

He had debated going back a hundred times.  Then a couple hundred more.  Would they accept him?  Did they even miss him?  Did they even care that he finally did it?  Finally succeeded.  He stared at the wall as the sun set and reflected the stained glass portrait onto it.  Brilliant greens wavered on the wall as the stale breeze blew through his open windows.  The glass was a gift from his sister, a small stained glass pane featuring an underwater scene made to hang in your window, that she gave him as a good luck gift.  It must have worked, she had told him on the phone when he called her, I saw you on tv.  He could hear the smile in her voice and suddenly he had wanted to be back there with her.  With all of them.  Instead he just thanked her and said he’d see her soon.  He still hadn’t worked up enough courage to go back and that had been almost a year ago now.

The wall grew greener as the sun set and he felt an ache in his chest.  He was too old for this sentimental crap.  But staring at the sea on his wall he couldn’t help but feel as if something was missing.  As if he had suddenly realized he had misplaced a part of himself he never knew he had lost.

**_I miss things I never knew I ever needed_ **

Hanging on the wall in the living room were a series of frames.  Smiling faces filled most of them.  Friends in formal wear for special occasions.  Trips to the beach.  Amusement parks.  Groups of kids laughing around their coach.  Some of the same people appeared in some of them.  But he was in very few of them.  He had never been much of a picture person.  He liked having the memories but there weren’t many that he felt a part of.  There was always something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.  You’re just not spending your time with the one you want to, is what his mother had told him last spring.  But who did he want to spend his time with?  His eyes passed over the glasses above his tv.  No one had been by to use any of them lately.  And even now, ten years later, the one still hadn’t been used.  He stood up and walked over to them, noticing the dust that had settled on them and in them, and felt tears gather in his eyes.  Running his finger over each animal in turn he stopped when he got to the shark, eyes growing dim.  He wanted to take all the glasses and just smash them on the floor.  Why was he still stuck here?  Why was the one who stayed behind?  Why was he the one they all left?

Instead he took them into the kitchen and washed them.  Drying each one carefully before finally placing them into a box.  Lingering over the shark once again he finally let himself wonder.  Would things have been different if he had come back?  What would they have done?  How would they be doing now?  Could they have been close again?  He absently wiped away a tear from his cheek and put the box in the closet.  It was too late to wonder about stuff like that now.

**_Most of all I miss never knowing needing you_ **

He mumbled an apology, the words still feeling rusty after years of traveling abroad, and pulled his cap further down over his eyes.  What was he even doing here?  He was way too old to suddenly be moving back here.  He was probably too old for the ball cap he was wearing too but it was his favorite black cap so he didn’t care.

"Rin?"  The voice was familiar, even when it was laced with shock and disbelief, and he felt his knees lock as memories came flooding back.  Swimming together.  Laughing together.  Falling asleep beside the pool and waking up to those green eyes staring down at him.  As if he was some puzzle the other was trying to piece together.

"Makoto?"  He looked and saw that age had caught up with Makoto too.  But he had accepted this transition as gracefully as he had accepted puberty.  His olive-brown hair was peppered with gray and his face was creased with laugh lines.  His bewildered smile hadn’t changed a bit and suddenly Rin was hit with a longing to have seen that smile throughout the years.  To have been able to laugh at Makoto’s first gray hair with him.  To have shook his hand when he became a teacher.  To have hugged him when his parents passed away.  To have cried with him at his sister’s wedding.

All these years he never knew that the piece of himself he had misplaced wasn’t actually his at all.  It was Makoto.  If only he had answered the phone that time.  Or responded to that text.  Maybe he wouldn’t be here now.  Maybe he wouldn’t have such a huge hole in his chest that ached when he tried to sleep.  Maybe he wouldn’t have felt like he had wasted the last twenty some years of his life.  If only he had known who he had needed.

_I miss the things I never had_

_I miss the things I never knew_

_I miss things I never knew I ever needed_

_Most of all I miss never knowing needing you_

_I made so many wrong decisions_

_And can’t help but wonder_

_Just how different things would be_

_If I had just reached out my hand that time_

_Would you be here now with me_


	6. One Click

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MakoRin Tumblr Au

Clicking the follow button in the corner of the blog had been the best decision of his life, he decided as he opened his inbox, smiling at the message that waited him.

 

> [selachiiswimmer](http://selachiiswimmer.tumblr.com/) asked you: Hows everything?  Haven’t heard from you in a few days and I just wanted to check in.  Ugh.  God does that sound cheesy or what?  I’m acting like your overprotective girlfriend or something.

Girlfriend?  He mused as he switched back to the other tab and started scrolling his dash, stopping every few minutes to reblog a few things, adding comments here and there.  He didn’t really mind the thought of that.  Knowing someone out there cared that much about him.  He saw the url pop up on his dash and smiled at it.  As if the real person had just sat down beside him.  Not that he’d even know what the person looked like.  He had never seen a picture of them, never heard their voice.  Hell he wasn’t even sure if it was a male or female.  He was pretty sure it was the former but it didn’t matter much to him.  They had shared so many secrets.  Told each other about their days.  Made up stupid stories to make each other laugh.  He switched back to his inbox and started typing.

> [kittensandkillerwhales](http://kittensandkillerwhales.tumblr.com/) answered you:
> 
> _[selachiiswimmer](http://selachiiswimmer.tumblr.com/) asked: Hows everything?  Haven’t heard from you in a few days and I just wanted to check in.  God does that sound cheesy or what?  I’m acting like your overprotective girlfriend or something._
> 
> _  
> _Hehe not cheesy at all.  :D you can be my overprotective girlfriend anytime.  The last few days have been busy.  The twins’ birthday was yesterday and they devoured the whole cake.  Too much sugar means I am exhausted today.  I just want to curl up somewhere quiet and sleep.

He reread the message three times before shutting the window.  What did that mean?  ”You can be my girlfriend anytime.”  Was that an invitation?  He opened his browser and skimmed through the dash only half paying attention.  When the familiar url popped up he sighed.  He had followed on a whim, after reading a long analysis on his favorite show that they had written, and they quickly became friends.  Messaging each other until their ask limits hit.  They had exchanged phone numbers hesitantly last week but neither of them had really started texting yet.  With a huff he clicked the ask button on their blog and started typing.  Rereading and retyping his message a few times he finally hit send and shut the page quickly.  Flopping onto his bed.

> [selachiiswimmer](http://selachiiswimmer.tumblr.com/) asked you:  What if I’m not a girl?  Can I be me your overprotective boyfriend instead?  Haha.  Sorry I’m so lame.  Don’t mind me.  You could always come curl up over here.  It’s pretty quiet here most of the time.

He felt his face flush as he reread the message.  He went to the kitchen for a drink and came back.  How should he respond?  He spotted his phone beside the computer and thought about it.  About their relationship.  About everything.  Twenty minutes later he finally replied, clicking the ‘Answer Privately’ button with caution.  What was he thinking?  Why had he said that?  Oh he was so stupid.

> [kittensandkillerwhales](http://kittensandkillerwhales.tumblr.com/) answered you:
> 
> _[selachiiswimmer](http://selachiiswimmer.tumblr.com/) asked:  What if I’m not a girl?  Can I be me your overprotective boyfriend instead?  Haha.  Sorry I’m so lame.  Don’t mind me.  You could always come curl up with me.  It’s pretty quiet here most of the time._
> 
> _  
> _You’re not lame at all.  If you don’t mind having a boyfriend it doesn’t bother me any.  Hehe.  Guy or girl as long as you care about each other what does it matter right?  You’re lucky to have a quiet place.  I’d love to curl up and just fall asleep.  I have a feeling it’d be a pretty restful nap with you watching out for me.  You’d probably try and beat up anyone who woke me.  Not that I’d mind.  It’d be interesting having someone taking care of me for once.  I’m gonna shut up now.  Sorry for bothering you.  I’m saying ridiculous things like you being my boyfriend and I don’t even know your name.  Have a good night.

When he read the message he picked up his phone without thinking.  He didn’t even realize he hit the call button until he heard the voice on the other end.  It was even better than he had imagined.  Quiet and reserved, just like his writing.

"Hello?"  He gulped and took a breath, listening to the voice.  "Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah."  He chuckled at the breath he heard through the line, wondering what he thought of his voice.  How had he pictured him?  "The name’s Rin.  Now you know."

"Oh!  Rin."  He liked the way his name sounded in that voice.  He wondered what it sounded like in person.  "I’m Makoto."

"Makoto.  Okay, Makoto."  He liked the way that name felt in his mouth.  He felt like he could say it forever and never get tired of it.  This thought gave him courage.  "So you still think you want an overprotective boyfriend who’ll watch over you?"  The embarrassed groan from the other end made him smile, warming him from his toes to this cheeks.

"Um.  I think if it’s you I’ll be okay with it."  He heard shouting in the background and giggling.

"That the twins?"

"Yeah.  They’re still a little hyper today."

"Tell them happy birthday for me."

"I’ll do that.  I gotta go for a bit.  I’ll call you soon?"  The hope in his voice sent another wave of warmth through Rin and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

"Yeah.  I’ll be waiting."


	7. No More

Everything would be fine.  He would have everything picked back up and shaped into some semblance of order.  Then he’d hear a wave crash a certain way or see a flash of the right shade of red and the pieces would be scattered all over the floor again.  A ringtone that sounded like his would play and he’d remember the last text.  Last week he found his old pair of gloves with the hole in the finger and he’d didn’t stop crying for an hour.  It was all the little tidbits of memories that had him worn down.  With time he could accept that it was over.  That they’d never be together again.  But he didn’t think that even time would dull how much it hurt to see that picture of the sky, the only one that survived when the camera fell into the pool during their vacation.  Or how badly he ached when he crawled into his empty bed, only able to sleep because he had already been awake for almost three days.

He wouldn’t hear him lying awake beside him at three in the morning when neither of them could sleep but neither wanted to talk.  He’d never see him padding down the hallway in the morning, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  He’d never see those sleepy red eyes glaring up at him when he woke him too early or smiling down at him when he slept too late.

There would be no more vacations.  No more laundry days.  No more camp outs on the beach.  No more holidays.  No more memories.  No more someday in the futures.

Had he known this ending would hurt so much would he have ever said yes back then?  He looked at the picture of the sky as tears fell down his face and hoarse sobs filled the room.  The worst thing might have been knowing that yes, he would still have said yes knowing it would hurt this much now.

Knowing that Rin would be somewhere he couldn’t reach.

Knowing that his heart had been worn down to sand and was scattered.

Knowing his life would never be as bright as it was when Rin was by his side.


	8. Precious Gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Makoto & Rin take the same English Lit class and Rin has a crush on Mako and it shows in his writing project

It all started with a simple compliment.  The girl next to Rin had leaned over and pointed at the tall boy seated across from them at the table.  They had been split into groups to discuss their latest assignment and when she spoke he looked up into the pair of green eyes studying him.

"His eyes are like little emeralds, aren’t they?"  She had gasped when Makoto switched his focus to her and smiled.

 

"Thank you for the compliment.  But I don’t think they’re anywhere near that impressive."  His gentle smile and endearing look had caused the girl to blush.  Ever since then Rin hadn’t been able to keep his mind off of Makoto for very long.  He would be in the middle of writing and suddenly green eyes would be watching him.  He’d glance up and Makoto would smile before focusing on his own work.  Rin loved English Literature and was enthralled by the class.  He was fascinated by the language and stories.  Makoto seemed to struggle through the class, not bored with it but not necessarily enjoying it either and Rin wondered why he was here.  It’s not like Makoto didn’t make the effort.  But in all the assignments Rin had read of his Makoto’s work was clunky.  He grasped the words and ideas but couldn’t really make them take shape.  

He sighed a little.  Maybe he had just been thinking about him too much.  Over analyzing the one conversation he had ever been able to have with the other guy.  Since ever since then he had been too nervous to talk to him.  Makoto was kind and generous and popular.  Rin was short tempered and harsh and aloof.  He glanced down at his paper.  They were supposed to be doing some free writing assignment and all he had written so far was one line.

_Like little emeralds?_

He glanced up again, cheeks flushed slightly as he studied the broad back of the guy three seats up and two over.  Emeralds just didn’t fit what he saw when he looked at those eyes.  He started scribbling down words without thought and when the bell rang he handed his paper in without even reading it over.  Quickly leaving the room like he always did.

A week later he walked into the quiet classroom.  Something was wrong.  This class was always noisy and chattering until the bell rang.  He took his seat and only looked up when the teacher called attendance.  His eyes widened as he saw his words on the projector screen.  His free writing exercise had been typed up, so it wasn’t his handwriting, but he recognized the words instantly.

> _Like little emeralds?_
> 
> _No that’s not right.  That doesn’t even come close to describing what you can see when you look.  But only if you look with your heart and not just your eyes.  Emeralds have to be cut and polished and treated to look as beautiful as they do.  They need to be pampered and placed in the right setting to show off their brilliance.  No what I see when I look into those eyes isn’t emeralds.  I see malachite.  Lights and darks reflected in bands that wrap around you.  Even in it’s roughest form malachite is still a thing of beauty.  You can cut a piece of malachite and it’s raw intensity will draw you in, capturing you in the rings of green.  Polishing and treating it only intensifies the rapture that looking at it causes.  So painfully intricate that it makes you want to reach out with your soul and wrap yourself around it._
> 
> _In your malachite eyes I can see myself.  You’re a mirror that shows me how far I am from what I could be.  The light inside you is reflected there and only shows me how dark I am compared to you.  I want to curl up next to you and let you protect me, shelter me, devour me.  I want to wrap myself around you and lose myself in you._

_  
_Rin stared down at his desk as the class started.  That was why everyone had been so silent.  They had been reading his free writing piece.  The teacher was going on and on about how intense and beautifully worded this piece was.  Never once stating where it came from, or that it was a student’s work.

"For your next assignment I want you to keep this piece in mind.  Describe something as you see it.  Not how everyone else seems to.  Look at it with your heart and write." With that class was dismissed early and everyone cheerfully gathered their stuff and left, excited to be out early.  Rin hurried out with the crowd and hoped he could just disappear somewhere.  No one seemed to realize he had written that piece or who he had in mind when he did so.

Following the red head of hair, pulled into a short messy ponytail, Makoto smiled.  Reading those words at the front of the room he had immediately recognized the writing.  He loved the way Rin wrote and that was the only reason he really stuck around in that class.  He could have easily made up the credits with another class but getting to read what the other boy wrote was a gift.  One he was pretty sure he’d never get to have if he dropped the class.

Flipping through a book on minerals and gems and gemstone meanings he had checked out of the library that night he smiled when he read about malachite.  The pictures were quite stunning, he realized.  Is that really what Rin saw when he looked at his eyes?  He skimmed the supposed meanings and felt himself flush.   _…_ _Mirror of the Soul. It reaches the inner feelings of the person and reflects what is there… reminds us that we have a dual nature and it is up to each person to know and rule his own person._

He quickly flipped back through the book, not really seeing what was there.  Almost embarrassed by how much that writing had told him about Rin.  He had wondered if Rin had a crush on him.  The way he looked at him and the way he spoke the one time they had the chance to talk.  But now he was pretty certain.  His eyes focused in on the page in front of him as he thought about Rin.  Two weeks later the teacher had a new piece up on the projector.

> _Some people might say your eyes are like rubies, glittering in the sun.  Which I can understand.  But what doesn’t work for me is that everyone instantly knows the value of a ruby.  They see the color and they know they have something special.  But not me.  When I see you I see something better._
> 
> _Precious coral._
> 
> _I look at you and I see the strength of your soul.  You endure.  You survive.  You’re not the center of attention, but you could be.  In your eyes I see wisdom and a precarious balance of emotions that I don’t think I could ever understand.  But like the color of coral the intensity of your mind and soul will never diminish.  Like emeralds, rubies need to be polished and set just right.  Never quite brilliant enough alone.  But coral, with all its jagged edges, is fascinating just the way it is.  I want to lose myself in your sharp mind and see myself reflected in your eyes.  Your darkness is not so far from my own, you just can’t see your own light.  You can’t see the beauty that is you._

_  
_Once again their teacher never indicated where this piece came from.  Just let them read it and absorb the words.  Saying how much you could tell about two different writers by the way they used their words.  Rin felt those green eyes studying him and he glanced over.  He never would have imagined that Makoto’s words could come out so smooth like that.  Coral, huh?  He made a mental note to check out a book or webpage for some more information later tonight.  He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but seeing the way Makoto was studying him he couldn’t help but wonder if he could see himself reflected in those malachite eyes someday again.


	9. Keep Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt for makorin with both being equally seductive

"Really, Rin?  What are you buying that for?"  He looked down at the bottle of shampoo in his hands and then back to the taller man.

"Because I have no shampoo left?  And I like to have clean hair?  Why else would I buy it?"  He raised his eyebrow, challenging Makoto.  Makoto’s fingers ran across the back of Rin’s hand, sending a charge up his arm, and he smiled.

"Well there’s a brand new, unopened bottle sitting in my bathroom you know.  You can use it anytime."  Rin knew it was there.  He also knew that using it would be like he was keeping it there.  Like he was leaving his stuff over.  Cementing their relationship even further.  Makoto watched him, teasing him with that smile in his eyes that showed he knew what Rin was thinking.  Daring him to take the step.

"Yeah, well, maybe one of these days I’ll just show up naked in your bathroom or something."  Rin pulled Makoto’s hand to his lips and planted a quick kiss on his palm, cheeks blushing, and hurried to pay for his stuff.  "Don’t be late getting back from your break."  He left Makoto standing in the aisle, stunned.  Rin never did stuff like that in public.  He rarely did that in private.  Then, registering what Rin said, his cheeks heated.  Rin knew that Makoto’s imagination could occasionally be much too vivid for his own good and loved to drop scenes on Makoto like that.  Just imagining coming home to Rin sitting in the bath waiting for him made his afternoon both amazing and uncomfortable.  

But he knew Rin.  Rin never really liked to follow through with those scenes.  He just loved torturing Makoto with them, whispering things and letting his imagination run wild.  Even so when he came home from work that day he headed straight to the bathroom, hoping somewhere in the back of his mind that Rin would be there.  The scent of Rin’s shampoo lingered in the air, surrounding him as he stepped into the shower and he imagined that Rin was there with him.  Sharing steamy kisses and lingering touches.  They had done that before.  A few times.  So he could vividly see every heavy breath.  Every flushed moment.  Every inch of slick skin.  He groaned and shut off the water.  Just what he needed, more fodder for his imagination.  Stepping out he slipped on his glasses.  It had been a long day and he had a feeling that his eyes were getting worse.  He’d need to wear the glasses regularly pretty soon, he thought as he searched for the pajamas he had worn this morning.  He was almost certain that he had left them sitting near the sink under his glasses.  Walking into his bedroom with a towel around his waist he stopped. Rin was waiting there, hair pulled into a messy ponytail curled up on his bed.  Wearing nothing but Makoto’s missing pajama pants.  

When Makoto shut the door behind him Rin rolled onto his side and curled up with Makoto’s pillow, causing the too large pants to roll even further down his hips.  Rin smiled to himself when he heard Makoto’s sharp breath.  He knew exactly how to get under Makoto’s skin.  How to draw that glint into his eyes.  He took a deep breath, inhaling Makoto’s scent, and snuggled into the pillow, nuzzling it a little.  He felt his hair slipping out of the ponytail.  He rarely wore it like that but when he did Makoto could never keep his hands and lips off Rin’s neck.  A win for both of them he thought with a little smile.

Makoto shuffled through his dresser and grabbed a pair of the loosest pajama pants he could find, slipping them on before sitting on the bed next to Rin.  He watched as Rin snuggled into the pillow again and let out a little sigh of contentment.  Rin’s pajama pants were practically falling off his hips and Makoto reached out an unsteady finger and traced the edge of them.  Rin’s eyes blinked open and he cocked an eyebrow, sitting up when Makoto looked at him.  Makoto ran his fingers along Rin’s hips and traced his abs and chest.  Rin shivered a little as goosebumps raised along his arms and Makoto ran his fingers up the side of his neck.  Makoto loved the feel of Rin under his hands and he knew all the spots to make Rin feel good.  He leaned forward and kissed him, teasing at his lips with his teeth, before running a trail of kisses down his neck and shoulders.

"Long day?"  Rin asked as he pushed Makoto away gently, pressing his hands flat on his chest and scooting to the edge of the bed.  Makoto nodded and rubbed at his neck and face.  Rin bit his lip when Makoto slipped his fingers under his glasses.  He loved seeing him wearing them and secretly hoped that he would start needing them more often.  He motioned Makoto to move down on the bed and slipped in behind him.  Running his fingers over Makoto’s back he tickled lightly at his side.  When Makoto flinched and let out a little gasp he smiled.  Before Makoto could say anything he started working the muscles along his neck and shoulders, massaging the spots he knew would be stiff and the spots he knew would be sensitive.

When Rin hit a spot that he knew would make him groan for the third time, following with a soft kiss to the spot, Makoto realized what Rin was up to.  But two could play this game, he thought as he smiled and let himself be led along.  Normally he kept himself quieter when Rin did something that gave him a surge of pleasure.  But Rin liked hearing him so he made sure that today Rin heard each little groan and sigh he caused.  Rin’s fingers were keeping surprisingly calm and steady as he worked the stiffness out of Makoto’s neck.  He was definitely causing stiffness elsewhere Makoto chuckled as Rin leaned forward and draped his arms over his wide shoulders.  It’s not like he had been aroused all afternoon or anything, he thought, eyes widening a little as he realized just how far back into the day that Rin had started this little seduction of his.  He leaned back and lightly pinned Rin to the wall with his back, smiling as he felt Rin’s erection pushing against him.  He had started his own little challenge that afternoon too, so it was only fair that Rin rise to it.

Makoto’s bare back was warming his chest even as the wall cooled his back and he felt his breath catch a little.  Makoto stretched his back and Rin felt the muscles shifting, rubbing against him.  Slowly sliding down until his head was against Rin’s stomach Makoto looked up at him.

"You look amazing in my pajamas by the way.  Feel free to wear them anytime."  RIn cupped Makoto’s cheek and watched as he closed his eyes, turning into the touch.  After a moment he slipped from the bed and looked down at Makoto, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Makoto’s pants.

"Well, as amazing as you look in yours, they should still be on the floor."  He tugged them down and grinned at the flush on Makoto’s cheeks as he climbed up and sat down just above Makoto’s hips.  Rin being cheeky and dominate like this did things to Makoto.  He knew he could just flip the other man and pin him down but he liked to see Rin take charge.  He settled his hands on Rin’s hips and felt him tense at the touch.  Rubbing little circles with his thumbs he studied Rin.  Eyes bright and mischievous, hair in disarray, cheeks lightly flushed.  He was amazing.  Smiling contently Rin reached a hand out and placed it over Makoto’s heart.  Just feeling Makoto made him happy.  Makoto’s thumbs dipped under the waist of the too large pajama’s and he rocked back a little, startled, rubbing himself against Makoto.

Makoto groaned and bucked his hips, causing Rin to lean forward, and he sat up to catch him in a kiss.  With Makoto’s hands still tight on his hips he rocked again eliciting a satisfying groan against his lips before he drew back from the kiss.  Licking his bottom lip he squirmed again.  Driving Makoto to the edge like this could be a dangerous path, but they both loved it.  Looking at the way Makoto’s cheeks were flushed and the way his eyes were darkening behind his glasses Rin felt himself falling again.  Being like this with Makoto always gave him a rush.  Just being around each other sent electricity through them.  It was one of the best feelings he could think of ever having.  When he rocked again and Makoto’s fingers dug into his hips with a groan he laughed.  Makoto’s eyes locked onto his at the joyful sound and he felt Makoto tense.

"Rin."  He growled up at the man sitting on him, a warning tone entering his voice.  No one could really make him lose control quite like Rin could.  The power that those red eyes and sharp grin had over him was almost frightening.  He watched, enthralled, as Rin stretched his arms above his head and then stretched himself forward, forcing Makoto to lean back on the bed again.  When Rin whispered in his ear, digging his fingers into Makoto’s hair, he was pretty sure that he would never truly win against this man. 

"I want you.  To take me.  To have me.  To keep me."   Rin was a master at getting what he wanted out of Makoto.  He flipped Rin onto his back, pinning his hands above his head, and kissed his neck.  When Rin groaned as Makoto slipped his hand inside the baggy pajama pants he nuzzled Rin’s neck.  But Rin getting what he wanted was ok with him.  Because he was pretty good at getting what he wanted out of Rin too.


	10. Boy, you've got it bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if Rin was the one who confessed first to Makoto by accident. It was a day when he stayed to sleep at Makoto’s house, and of course since Makoto is a prince he didn’t let him sleep in the floor so they both slept in the same bed, and when Rin thought that Makoto was asleep he snuggled into his chest and told him ‘I love you’, and he was falling asleep too, when he felt Makoto kissing his cheek and whispering ‘me too’.

He didn’t even know why he was spending the night.  He could have gone home hours ago.  He  _should_  have gone home hours ago.  Spending this much time with Makoto was going to kill him.  In the most beautiful and painful way, he thought as he watched Makoto climb into the bed.  Makoto, being the kind of prince he was, refused to let Rin sleep on the floor; insisting that even though the room was warm enough he’d catch a cold sleeping down there.  Rin would never admit that he had been counting on Makoto’s kindness to let him sleep in the bed with him.  That kindness was always what did him in when it came to Makoto.  From other people it would feel forced or false.  But Makoto just emitted this sense of peace and familiarity that Rin craved.  Turning towards Rin he smiled and told him good night.  Rin watched in the moonlight as Makoto’s features softened and he drifted towards sleep.

He was in way too deep.  He could lay here and watch Makoto sleep all night.  Glancing at the clock he realized it had already been almost forty minutes since Makoto had pulled the covers up over them.  Makoto’s deep even breaths were soothing him, pulling him towards him and wrapping him in Makoto’s warmth.  Reaching out a tentative hand he pressed his fingers to Makoto’s chest, ready to pull back at the first sign that he was still awake.  His heart beat steadily under Rin’s fingers and when he didn’t move Rin scooted towards him.  They always woke up close together no matter how they fell asleep.  Makoto would never know if this one time Rin fell asleep in his arms.  But his heart nearly stopped when he lightly leaned his head against Makoto’s chest and his arms wrapped around Rin.  Makoto’s even breathing never changed and after a minute his heart started again.  Makoto’s scent filled him as he took a deep breath, giving him courage to say the words he’d never _actually_  be able to say to Makoto.

"I love you."  He tensed for a moment when Makoto’s arms tightened around him slightly.  But Makoto didn’t react in any other way and he closed his eyes.  Slowly relaxing he let himself be overtaken by sleep.  He was sure he was dreaming when he felt Makoto’s lips touch his cheek and his voice brush past his ear.

"I love you too."

When he woke up the next morning, still wrapped in Makoto’s arms, he snuggled closer.  Even if it was his imagination it was enough for now.


	11. Watch Out For the Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: possessive/jealous Makoto

Watching Nagisa cling to him like that made Makoto feel like someone had dropped a hot ball of lead in his stomach.  His jaw clenched and he couldn’t understand why Rin wasn’t shrugging the blonde off like he usually did.  His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as Rin actually shifted his position on the floor so Nagisa could sit more comfortably beside him.  The heat in his stomach slowly pulsed through his body.  He could feel a warm numbness seeping down his arms and up his neck.  Rin looked over at him and gave him a smile that he wished he could return but right now he was just so damn frustrated that he could only look away.  His sudden jealousy and anger confused him.  It was just Nagisa, after all.  Not like he had anything to worry about.  When Nagisa finally detached himself from Rin to scoot towards Haru, Makoto took the opportunity to snag Rin.  He settled him in his lap and cinched his arms around Rin’s waist, rubbing his chin against Rin’s shoulder.

"What are you doing?"  Rin hissed at Makoto, trying to move back to his spot beside the couch.

"Just stay over here."  Makoto growled in Rin’s ear, eyeing Nagisa as he watched them curiously.  Rin stiffened at Makoto’s words.  Everything in Makoto’s tone and body language warned him to obey.  Every nerve ending and muscle in his body urged him to rebel.  His stomach dropped as a wave of heat that left his fingers tingling surged through his body.

"Fine."  Rin was quiet enough that only Makoto heard him.  A sure sign that he was in one of his rare, truly angry moods.  A sign that Makoto would have noticed if he hadn’t been so busy glaring at Nagisa.  He refused to let Rin leave his grip until Haru and Nagisa went to leave.  Reluctantly letting him go he stood up to show their friends to the door, giving a tight smile and half-hearted wave as they left.  Going back to the living room he found Rin cleaning up.

"Why were you letting Nagisa crawl all over you like that?  I thought you didn’t like him being so touchy."  Rin picked up the pile of movies Nagisa had let them borrow and shuffled through them, skimming over the descriptions of a couple, while Makoto leaned in the doorway.  After Rin set them next to the tv and picked up the pillows off the floor he grabbed the glasses they had been using and took them to the kitchen.  The ball of lead in Makoto’s stomach grew as Rin ignored him.  Taking a deep, shaky breath he followed him into the kitchen.  Rin rubbed the shoulder that Nagisa had been hanging on absently as he went about straightening up the kitchen and washing the dishes.  Seeing Rin rubbing at his shoulder set something off inside Makoto and before he could think he stalked across the room and smacked his hands down on the counter, pinning Rin against it.  "Are you going to answer me?"  Rin’s voice was steady and quiet, eerily emotionless as he continued washing the dishes.

"You’re the one who told me I should try being less standoffish towards them."  He changed the pitch of his voice into a mocking mimicry of Makoto’s.  “‘Just try to be a little less rude.  They are your friends after all.’  Isn’t that what you said last week?"  Large hands clenched into fists on the counter on either side of Rin’s waist.  He glanced down and let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a scoff.  Pushing Makoto’s hand out of his way he tossed the wash rag into the sink.  "Forget it.  I’m going for a run."  He walked down the hall, deliberately keeping a lid on his frustration, and quickly changed into jogging clothes.  Makoto had a possessive streak.  That was okay with him.  Makoto sometimes lost his control over himself and got jealous.  That was usually okay with him too.  But to get so mad over Nagisa leaning on his arm for a few minutes?  What the hell was with that?  He flung open the door and his jaw clenched when he found Makoto standing on the other side.  "Something you needed?"

"You’re mad."  Rin let out a harsh laugh at the statement.

"Well, duh."  Sighing, he slipped past Makoto and headed to the door, planning on grabbing his shoes and leaving.  Let Makoto stew in his own thoughts for awhile.  Makoto’s hand closed over his wrist and he stopped, staring down at his shoes sitting a few feet away.  "What?"  He still hadn’t let his voice get above a quiet spoken level but he was getting close losing it.  Sometimes Makoto just didn’t know when to let go.

"Look I don’t know why I got so upset.  But seeing Nagisa all over you like that and you just sitting there smiling just.  I dunno.  It bothered me."  Rin opened his mouth to reply but stopped when an overly familiar ringtone sounded from Makoto’s phone in the living room.  It was Haru’s.  Makoto watched as Rin’s eyes turned cold and his whole body seemed to droop.  When he finally spoke his voice was barely a whisper.

"Go see what he wants."  Rin yanked his wrist from Makoto’s fingers, wincing when Makoto didn’t immediately loosen his grip.  It was probably going to bruise a little, he thought as he rubbed it against his shorts.  Makoto stood still and watched as Rin bent and slipped his shoes on, swiftly tying them.  When their eyes met he felt the heat in his stomach flare.  "You don’t want to keep him waiting, do you?"  He reached for the door but found himself pinned to the wall instead, looking up at Makoto’s frustrated eyes.  He wasn’t sure if he was more surprised by the fact that Makoto was suddenly kissing him or by the emotion behind that kiss.  Makoto pressed him against the wall and ran his tongue along Rin’s lips, demanding to be let in.  Working his fingers into Rin’s hair and undoing the quick ponytail he had put it in Makoto shifted his lips to Rin’s neck when he refused to participate in the kiss.  He was dropping almost desperate kisses to his collarbone.  Here is where Rin usually melted into Makoto’s arms and they both knew it.

Rin shoved Makoto back and glared at him, taking an almost perverse pleasure at the look of surprised and confusion on his face.

"Look.  I’m not the one who always invites them over when we have free time."  He stabbed his finger into Makoto’s chest.  "I’m not the one who always has to be around them."  Makoto took a step back as Rin stabbed his chest again and stumbled over the step, thumping to the ground.  Rin squatted in front of him and shoved his shoulder into the wall.  "Sure I get a little jealous sometimes when you always want Haru and Nagisa and Rei around.  But do I yank you across the room?  No.  Do I make our friends feel uncomfortable?  No."  He shoved Makoto’s other shoulder against the wall, pinning him there.  "Just because you don’t show this attitude of yours to anyone but me doesn’t mean I have to sit here and take it every time."  Makoto knew he should say something, he should do something.  But seeing Rin’s eyes burning with anger and the fact that Rin was practically yelling at him stunned him.  Rin glared at Makoto for a few moments before shoving his shoulders against the wall again and standing.  "I’m going for a run.  Maybe you should take a cold shower and put that temper of yours back on it’s shelf."  Rin pulled his hair back into a ponytail and slammed the door shut behind him.

Makoto stared at the closed door in shock.  The laughter came as a surprise and he realized the lead ball of anger in his stomach had softened.  Sometimes, he chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet, he forgot that Rin bit back.


	12. Two Kinds of People

The storm was one of those weird sudden ones that no one really expected.  One minute the sky was pretty clear and then the next it was pouring.  Rin hadn’t brought an umbrella with him to Makoto’s place because it wasn’t supposed to rain and now he was standing in the doorway, shoes in hand, staring at the grey downpour.

 

"You know you can stay until it blows over.  No one minds."  Makoto flashed him a smile and he sighed.

"I got homework to finish and I left it at the dorms."  If he hadn’t been sick earlier this week and missed class he would have gladly stayed with Makoto’s family for the night.  They always welcomed him with open arms when he arrived.  Makoto nodded understandingly and slipped on his own shoes.

"Well there’s nothing to do about it.  I’ll walk you to the station since I know you’ll refuse borrowing an umbrella."  Rin flushed as he put on his own shoes.  Why did Makoto always seem to know what he was thinking anymore?

"Fine.  Let’s go."  They stepped outside and stood under the umbrella, listening to the rain pound on it.  It wasn’t a very big one and Makoto slid his arm around Rin’s waist, pulling him close.

"Sorry.  The last bad storm was that gusty one and our big umbrella got busted when I had to pick the twins up from school."  Rin felt his face flushing again as he gave in to Makoto’s grasp.

"It’s fine."  He muttered, secretly pleased at the warmth of Makoto’s arm against his back and the feel being pressed against his side.  They stayed that way until they reached the station.  Before Makoto let him pull away he tugged him against the wall of the building, using the eave to shield them from the rain and the umbrella to shield them from any passersby, and wrapped his fingers in Rin’s hair.  He pulled Rin against him and pressed a kiss to his lips, taking his time and forgetting they were even in public.  When he finally pulled away for breath Makoto smiled down at Rin, eyes filled with promises of the next time they could see each other.  Rin watched, face flushed, as Makoto walked away still smiling.

When he arrived at the station he expected to see Nitori waiting for him.  He had texted him on the way over and told him to bring him an umbrella.  He didn’t expect to see their captain waiting with him.

"What you can’t even bring an umbrella by yourself?"  He growled as Nitori hurried over to him.  Nitori blinked up at him and looked back at the bench where Mikoshiba was still waiting.

"I ran into him on my way out of the dorms and he said he’d keep me company since you wouldn’t be here for awhile yet.  What’s gotten you so moody?"  Nitori was watching him closely, noting the way Rin’s cheeks flushed a little.

"Oh did something good happen between you and Makoto?"  Mikoshiba wandered over, dropping his arm across Rin’s shoulder.  Which Rin angrily shoved off before stomping to the door.

"Are you two coming or what?"  Mikoshiba laughed and pulled Nitori across the station.  "What the hell is that?"  Nitori popped open the umbrella and looked back at Rin standing in the doorway.

"What’s wrong?"

"How the hell are we all supposed to fit under that?"  The umbrella was about the same size as the one he and Makoto had barely fit under and he eyed the other two warily.

"Easy."  Mikoshiba grabbed the umbrella from Nitori and looked to the other two with a grin.  "Someone gets a piggyback ride."

"Hell.  No."  Rin looked at Nitori’s eager grin and shook his head.  "I am not giving nor receiving a piggyback ride."  The last piggyback ride he had been given was when he hurt himself at the park and Makoto and Haru had to take him home when they were kids.  It was embarrassing then and no way was he going through that now.

"Suit yourself."  Mikoshiba crouched down and Nitori happily climbed on his back, taking the umbrella from him.

"Come on, Rin.  We don’t have all day."  Their laughter drew nearby gazes and Rin flushed.  He hurried out, snagging Mikoshiba’s arm as he went, tugging them behind him.

"I can’t go anywhere with you two."  He growled as he dropped his captain’s arm.  "You are such an embarrassment."

"Aw, come on, Rin.  You just need to lighten up.  Live a little."  Seeing Mikoshiba standing there smiling at him with Nitori leaning his chin on the top of his head he just sighed and kept walking.  He really wished he hadn’t been sick earlier this week.


	13. Doctor, Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rin being afraid of doctors/medical related things

Three days.  It had been three days since Rin left practice after the captain’s announcement.  Three days since he locked the door to his dorm room and barred it with the desk chair.  Three days since he stopped answering his phone calls or texts.  Three days that Mikoshiba had to survive with Nitori curled up on the floor, practically in tears because something was  _wrong_  with his senpai but Rin wouldn’t talk to him at all.

 

"I don’t get enough credit for dealing with this crap."  He muttered as he stomped to Rin’s door.  After listening to Nitori sniffling and pouting on the floor for four hours last night he had drug the younger boy onto his bed, wrapped him in a hug, and told him to just go to sleep and that he’d get this solved one or another the next day.  He was exhausted.  He wasn’t used to sleeping with another person in his bed.  He was tired of Rin’s shenanigans.  He only had a few more months left before he graduated and he had not planned on spending them playing nursemaid to Rin Matsuoka and his slew of problems.  Two sharp raps on the door.  That was his usual announcement that he was there and he was irritated and by now Rin knew this greeting well.  "Ok, Matsuoka.  Spill it."  A thump sounded as, what he assumed to be, a pillow hit the door.

"Screw you and your stupid team."  Someone give him strength to not beat the crap out of this kid.  He tried counting to ten and then twenty and made it to thirty-seven before he felt calm enough to try again.

"Matsuoka.  You need to come out."  At the silence he knew he’d have to stoop to his last resort.  "Fine.  You asked for it."  Stalking back to his room he scrolled through his phone, certain he had the number in there somewhere.

The next knocks that sounded at the door were softer, kinder, and Rin was confused.  He had fallen asleep again and he was hungry.  There weren’t anymore snacks or treats hidden away in their room.  Nitori would probably be upset that he finished off the younger boy’s stash of snacks.  But there were more important things happening here.

"Hey, Rin?"  That gentle voice surprised him and his eyes were wide.  They didn’t.  They wouldn’t have.  "Can you let me in?"  They fucking did.  The covers were over his head and he tightened his grip on them, determined to win this round.  It was late and most of the others in the dorm were in their rooms so he could easily hear when the person on the other side of the door leaned their head against it and sighed.  "Really, Rin.  Please open the door."  He could easily picture those green eyes.  He knew right now they were probably fixed on the door handle while he listened for the slightest movement from inside the room.  Care and concern would cloud them slightly as the silence grew and after a few more minutes they would turn harder and he would throw down an ultimatum.  "If you don’t open the door we’ll have to get the dorm head involved and then everyone will know all the details, Rinrin."  There it was.  That touch of teasing and irritation that Makoto always got when Rin was being particularly difficult.  He knew he needed to open the door.  Makoto angry at him was not something he ever wanted to experience again.  But this was an extreme situation.  The teasing tone was gone from his voice and he knocked on the door again.  "Rin."

Rin refused to look at Makoto when he finally cleared the door and unlocked it, letting Makoto open it and slip inside.  Immediately returning to his nest on the bed Rin curled up and hid under the blankets.  Normally he would have hated using the word “hiding” to describe something he was doing but right now there was no other way to say it.  So he hid with a disgusted groan and flinched when Makoto’s hand unerringly landed on his shoulder.

"I can’t believe they called you."  Makoto was smiling.  Obviously Rin couldn’t see it but he could hear it.  The fact that he didn’t know if it was a "you are so cute and ridiculous" smile or a "this is what I get for being your friend" smile was bothering him enough he almost peeked out of the covers.

"Thankfully practice was already over or else Nagisa would have insisted on making it a group trip."

"Did Mikoshiba tell you what happened?"

"Just that you left practice three days ago and barricaded yourself in your room."  The weight of Makoto’s hand on his shoulder was almost unbearable and he sat up, letting the hand fall to the bed.

"He made a grand point to let the entire team know that a few members, which he kindly named off so they could stare at us like we’re monkeys in a zoo or something, had yet to get their physicals done after the tournament."  So that was it.  Makoto studied Rin’s pale complexion and noted the way his hands clenched into fists at the thought of the event.

"Just a checkup, Rin."  That endearing smile was on his face and Rin wanted nothing more than to smack it right off.

"Like you’d understand."  He tried to crawl back under the blankets but Makoto reached out a hand and gently tugged him into a hug.

"Just a checkup.  There shouldn’t be anything more than the basics.  Listening to your heartbeat and lungs.  Checking your muscles and reflexes.  Writing down any changes in height and weight.  And then you’re home free."  When Makoto said it it sounded simple and made his fears feel almost childish.  He couldn’t help that he didn’t like going to the doctors.  He didn’t know why but just the atmosphere of a doctor’s office made him skittish and he shivered a little as he pictured the white walls and extra clean rooms.  

Makoto ran his hands up and down Rin’s arms and back, trying to think of a simple solution.  Just the fact that Rin had let him in and was letting him comfort him was a huge hurdle cleared in fixing all this.  It was a huge hurdle cleared in general but that could wait for another time.  ”Hey.”  His soft voice prompted Rin to look at him for the first time since he got here.  ”If there isn’t a specific doctor you need to visit for this I can always try to get you into the one my family sees.  If Ren and Ran like him then he can’t be too horrible, right?”

Oh god just let him die right now.  This was too much.  Going to the doctor Makoto’s little brother and sister go to was just embarrassing.  But, as usual, Makoto was already one step ahead of this train of thought.

"I just had a check up with him this spring.  He’s not just their doctor.  He’s really great and I’m sure he’d let me come with you if you wanted."  Rin rolled his eyes but considered the offer.  Maybe if Makoto was there it wouldn’t be so overwhelming.  "Besides," he looked up at the serious tone Makoto had taken, "you won’t be able to swim if you don’t get the physical.  Captain Mikoshiba told me they have pretty strict rules since this is such a swimming focused school."

"Fine." Rin growled as he shoved away from Makoto’s comforting grasp.  "But you better damn well be there on time."  He pulled the blankets back up over Rin’s shoulders and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  Rin was pretty sure he dropped a soft kiss on his cheek too but he was too flustered to really notice.

"I’ll always be here for you, Rin."  

So four days later, one week after the day Mikoshiba gave his hated announcement, Rin was sitting nervously in the waiting room of the doctor’s office, Makoto’s large frame a gentle reminder that this was a fairly safe place.  Even then he couldn’t help the gulp he swallowed when his name was called by the kind looking lady at the desk or the way his hands clenched when he stood up.  Makoto stood without a word and quietly followed him into the exam room.  Seeing how the larger teen smiled comfortingly at his friend and how it visibly calmed him the doctor shut the door and waved Makoto to a seat in the corner with a smile, wondering if that smile worked on animals as well as it did on small children and childhood friends.


	14. Happy Valentine's Day

“Do you know what Friday is, Mako?”  Green eyes flickered briefly towards the calendar, more out of habit than necessity.

“The fourteenth so… Valentine’s Day?”

“Exactly. You know what else it is?”

“Well your birthday was last week.”  Mako smiled when he saw Rin’s eyes drop to the ring on his finger and blush lightly.  ”So… no. Sorry.”

“It’s a full moon.”

Understanding immediately filled Mako’s eyes and pulled Rin into a tight hug.  “Oh, Rin. It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I was supposed to take you on a date. Not turn into a snarling drooling beast and potentially eat you.”

Mako’s eyes glazed over for a moment as he envisioned Rin eating him up in the sloppiest way imaginable.

“Oi!” Rin smacked his partner on the shoulder with a growl. “Stop being perverted. I’m being serious.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Makoto muttered but he noticed that the tension of Rin’s shoulders had lessened slightly and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Rin made an irritated noise and rolled his eyes.  ”And everyone seems to think  _I’m_  the bad influence here and  _you’re_  the innocent little saint.  Psh.  If only they knew the you I know.”

"Well, you know.  You are a werewolf and all that."

"And you’re just a human.  Yeah yeah I know."

"Not just a human."

Rin tilted his head, eyebrow raised at Mako’s statement.  ”Oh?”

"Yeah.  I’m your human."  A flush covered Rin’s cheeks as Mako simply smiled at him.  How the man could imply such perverse things one minute and then say something so sickeningly sweet the next was something he was pretty sure he’d never get used to.  He threw the menu he had been wringing in his hands at Mako’s head and muttered as he most definitely did not turn tail to hide in the kitchen.

"Just order your damn pizza ya sap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally thought up for Valentine’s Day but it was never supposed to be anything. But I have been watching way too much Teen Wolf and reading too many Teen Wolf fics and I remembered Ruru and I talked about it and then stuff happened and ruritto delved into the depths of over 1k inbox messages to find it cause she’s awesome like that.


	15. Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked: Mako and Rin meeting at a concert after Mako carries RIn to a safe place after Rin get's punched in the face

Out of everyone he knew only Rin would be the one to manage to go to a concert and come home with souvenirs in the form of an almost broken nose, a bloody t-shirt, some random hot stranger’s sweatshirt, and said random hot stranger’s phone number.

Did he mention the guy was hot?  Like not in the traditional chiseled looks, super buff, high maintenance kind of hot that usually caught Rin’s eye.  But in a more down to earth kind of way.  If that even made sense.  He had broad shoulders that Rin had gotten quite familiar with when the guy slung his arm around Rin’s shoulders and tucked Rin’s head against his own shoulder while leading him through the crowd.  Rin had had enough sense to grab the collar of his own t-shirt to hold against his nose so as to not bleed over the hot stranger.  Not that he realized at that point that the guy was hot.  He was just a stranger being nice to Rin and Rin thought he’d return the favor by not bleeding all over him.

He was a sweetheart like that.

After leading him to a quiet corner the guy had told Rin to stay there and then vanished back into the crowd.  Rin debated ignoring the guy and just heading for the exit and going home; his nose was starting to send pulses of pain straight into his brain and the still roaring noise of the crowd certainly wasn’t helping.  The guy had probably just left him there anyway and was already back with his friends, having done his good deed for the day.  He had just stepped out of the corner, still holding the collar of his bloody shirt to his nose, when a strong hand caught his wrist and tugged him backwards into a solid chest.

"I thought I told you to stay put," warm breath tickled his ear as the guy leaned in close to be heard over the crowd.

"I was gonna go home and get cleaned up and pop some aspirin before my head explodes."  Rin blinked in confusion as an arm snaked against his stomach and there was suddenly a towel and a bottle of water in his vision.

"Might be easier for someone else to do it, unless you got a mirror on you."  Rin tipped his head back, ignoring the tickle of blood down his throat, and met a pair of bright green eyes.

And as cliche as it was he would swear to his death that his first thought upon finally getting a good look at the guy who had saved him from the crowd was: **Oh no he’s hot.**


End file.
